The present invention relates generally to a training device for use with bicycles, and more particularly to the resistance unit of the bicycle trainer.
For many years, bicycle trainers have been used by bicycling enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. Rather than ride in cold or rainy weather, the cyclist can use the trainer to ride indoors and obtain an aerobic, cardiovascular workout. Bicycle trainers also obviate the need for purchasing a separate stationary bicycle for those persons who want to occasionally workout while, for example, reading or watching television. Regardless of the reasons for its use, a bicycle trainer should be easy to use and, to the extent possible, simulate bicycle riding on the open road.
To provide the user with a workout that simulates riding on the open road, a bicycle trainer must be designed with a resistance unit that can provide increasing resistance to match the energy output of the rider. Presently, many conventional bicycle trainers do not simulate bicycle riding well because of the design limitations of their resistance units.
A typical bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. The rear wheel of the bicycle is contacted with a roller that is, in turn, connected to a resistance unit. Resistance to the rotation of the rear wheel may be adjustable, but, in any event, must provide smooth action at various speeds. In addition, the resistance unit must provide increased resistance as the rotation the wheel is increased, so that more energy is required to pedal the bicycle and the rider receives a greater workout.
The existing technologies used to provide resistance include: frictional systems that use, for example, belts and pulleys; magnetic systems that use permanent and electromagnetics; and fan units. Resistance units that employ these technologies often do not provide smooth action at varying speeds and can also be very noisy.
It is known that fluids can be used as a medium for providing resistance. However, there is presently no bicycle trainer available that effectively use a fluid in a resistance unit.